A traditional laminate of a stator core, shown in FIG. 12, usually includes a circular yoke 1 and a number of teeth 2 extending inwards from the yoke 1, with the yoke 1 and the teeth 2 integrally formed. Each tooth 2 cooperates with an adjacent tooth 2 and the yoke 1 to define a slot 3 that is used for receiving a coil. During winding, the shuttle of a winding machine has to run through the slots 3 and, therefore, besides the coil, the slots 3 have to leave space for the shuttle to pass through. This space lowers the fill factor of the stator core thus reducing the efficiency of the motor employing this type of stator core.